


I’m Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drawing, F/M, M/M, Picnics, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a wonderful day for a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the four leaf clover square on my cottoncandy_bingo card

It looks like a beautiful summer day outside, but Neal’s inside, on the couch, sketching some of last night’s sights into his sketchbook. It was a night he never wants to forget and by drawing it he can relive the night all over again.

Peter and Elizabeth invited him over for dinner. The invitation had seemed no different from any of the invitations he had received previously, but little did Neal know what Peter and Elizabeth had in mind when Peter had asked him about his plans for the evening. Dinner was fantastic as usual, and everything seemed to be entirely commonplace until Peter and Elizabeth started an extended makeout session. Neal was no prude. He had seen the married couple express affection many times before. He always found it adorable and life affirming that two people could keep that level of passion alive for over a decade, even if it also served as a reminder of what was missing in his life. Neal felt like it was probably time for him to go home anyway, but as he tried to make his goodbyes, Peter and Elizabeth stopped what they were doing, walked towards him and then began to kiss him with the same passion and intensity they used to kiss each other. At first, Neal was shocked, but soon any feelings of doubt were replaced with a warm feeling of belonging and acceptance. They had assured him that they’d waited long enough and now was the moment to make up lost time.

Neal’s hand slows for a moment as he reflects about how lucky he is when he’s distracted by a knock.

Just as if they were able to read his mind Neal opens the door to see Peter and Elizabeth.

“Hey,” Neal says.

“Hey baby. You busy?” Elizabeth asks.

“No, not at all. Come in.” Neal holds the door open as his new lovers both kiss him hello as they walk in.

“Going on a picnic?” Neal asks when he sees what Peter is carrying.

“The basket is a big giveaway isn’t it,” Peter says as puts the basket down on the table.

“The weather outside is beautiful, and we thought it would be the perfect day for a picnic in the park. What do you think?” Elizabeth asks.

Peter finds Neal’s sketch book and takes a look at some of the drawings. “Maybe you could sketch us some more. Just maybe fully clothed this time.”

“That’s an idea. You two are such beautiful muses,” Neal says with a playful smile, as he takes the sketchbook out of Peter’s hands, “Let’s go.”

The park is only across the street, but they take their time walking further into the park so they can find a semi-secluded patch of grass away from some of the foot traffic. When they get to the perfect spot, Elizabeth lays down the blanket and Peter sets the picnic basket in the grass.

After the blanket is spread out on the ground, the three of them take a seats. Elizabeth opens the basket and begins to unpack the contents.

“That looks like fresh bread,” Neal comments.

“It is. We stopped at a bakery on the way here for the french rolls.”

“Everything looks delicious.”

Elizabeth and Peter sit close together on the blanket, while Neal sits on the other side. He doesn't mind because he knows they will have to keep their relationship secret and any public displays of affection could have dire consequences. After he finishes his sandwich, he finds it hard to not stare at them. To keep his hands busy he finds a few long pieces of grass and ties the ends together. The grass tears, so he looks for something stronger. He finds a small grouping of dandelions in bloom and thinks that they will work better for his project.

“What are you making over there?” Peter asks and he and Elizabeth watch Neal's hands.

“You'll see soon enough.”

Neal has made a string of about four dandelion stems, when he surveys his work. Satisfied he ties the front to the end making a crown. He reaches towards Elizabeth, and places his creation on her head.

Neal scans the surrounding area searching for something else, something special that he can use.

“Aha!” Neal exclaims and picks up something small and green.

“Is that what I think it is?” Elizabeth asks.

“It's a four leaf clover.”

“Hey Neal. I have an idea, can you pass it here?”

Elizabeth takes the four leaf clover from Neal’s hand and then faces her husband. She tucks the four leaf clover over his left ear and kisses his temple. 

Neal busies himself with his sketchbook, while Peter and Elizabeth snuggle closer on the picnic blanket. Elizabeth catches his eyes as he is studying them and sees a quiet longing in his eyes. For their relationship to work, it has to remain private, at least for now. But Neal can’t quite help longing for the ability to have public displays of affection with them. Knowing he’s been caught, Neal’s smile returns to its place. He’d rather have them both-limited in public though it may be-then not have them at all. 

“I know, honey,” Elizabeth says softly, “Rest up now, because you know we are going to make up for everything in private.”

“And then some,” Peter adds with a grin.

Neal’s smile becomes softer as he finishes his sketch of his two lovers, dandelion crowns and four-leaf clovers and all.


End file.
